


Happy birthday Oscar!

by Mycat_isEVIL



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kinda spoilers for episode 10, Oscars birthday kinda, Ozpin gives some advice, Small kisses, Sun makes fun of Ruby's height, Yang likes yelling, vacuo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycat_isEVIL/pseuds/Mycat_isEVIL
Summary: As the others leave for a bar, Oscar and Ruby are home alone. What could go wrong? What could possibly go wrong between the most awkward pair ever?!
Relationships: Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Happy birthday Oscar!

“What! Come on this is hardly fair!” Yang just smiled while you continued to apply mascara to herself. “Sorry Rubes but you’re not 18, you’re 17. By law you can’t come to the club.” looking away from the mirror and smirking at her sister. “Ughhhh, fine. I did give you lot a night off…..i’m 18 in 10 months..” The last part was grumbled as she left the room before Yang said by and left the house with everyone else...including Emerald, Qrow, Maria, Pietro and Penny.

Her hood swinging gently as Ruby walked into the living area, Oscar caught her eye as he failed to put clean bandages on his arm. Ruby never really saw him without his green coat anymore but then again he never really saw her without her hood. “Need a hand?” He jumped as he heard her voice, looking up and seeing her smile. “Uhh...yeah. It’s not easy one handed.” The magic he used as well as his torure had left him in agony. As much aura as Ozpin and Oscar had it wasn’t enough. She sat down next to him, taking the bandage in hand as she pushed his sleeve up further. “It sucks we can’t go with the others.” Oscar's head hit the back of the sofa as he complained, hearing a giggle he raised his head to look at her. “I said the same thing to Yang. Neither of us are 18, Oscar…...we don’t need to become wanted here either…..” She finished off his bandage, taping it up. His hands found her face, his gloves discarded on the coffee table in front, resting his hands on her cheeks as she looked at him. “Hey, we did what we could for Atlas and Mantle. We saved so many people...and the ones that did die are by the faults of Ironwood, grimm and Salem. Not us.” She smiled a little, they did do what they could but…..still so many people died. “Your hands are cold.” Her comment made his hands leave her face as she laughed at how quickly he reacted, earning her a small pout. “Heh, thank you, Oscar. If you need me i’ll be outside.”

He nodded as she left, reaching for his gloves as the voice in his head piped up.

  
  


**You two are the only people in the house. Go find her.**

_ But- I don’t know Oz….it seems like she needs time alone. _

**I know Ruby on a personal level in some ways. I’d like for someone to at least ask if she's ok. Besides, what could go wrong when you two are already awkward enough with each other….cold hands, holding her face, her running towards you for a hug.**

_ Didn’t get a hug… _

**She saw Emerald. Someone who hurt her. What did you expect her to do. Not go for her weapon?! Now get outside.**

He didn’t protest the wizards command. Following where Ruby had gone, Vacuo was much warmer than Mistral, Ruby hadn’t changed her outfit, he hadn’t….none of them really had, Weiss was the only one, her dress was too warm for her. 

**Careful. I have a feeling Ruby’s not alone.**

Oscar bent his knees, creeping outside with his cane in his grasp. It wasn’t dark as the sun was still setting. 

  
  


“You’re still as short as I remember.”

“Hey! I’ve grown 2 inches!” 

“Over the span of 2-3 years?”

“Just because i’m not 6’0 means nothing….oh Hey Oscar! Over here!” A blonde boy he had seen before talking to Blake was next to Ruby, a monkey tail around her waist. “I know you two have already met but not formally. Sun this is Oscar Pine and Oscar this is Sun Wukong!” The blonde smiled at him, giving him a handshake. “As much as i’d like to stay, little rose I must flee.” An over dramatic voice was used as he put a hand against his forehead. “Get going Sun. You still steal and break into things..”

“ I know Ruby. But so did you.” His tail left his waist as he jumped the roof. “Hey Oscar, come with me. I wanna show you something.” He blushed as she grabbed his hand, jumping the fence as she used her semblance to take him somewhere. Landing in an unknown area, the farmhand bent over as wheezed. “Please warm me when you’re going to do that.” She turned and offered a hand, taking it as Oscar still tried to regain his breath. “Sorry Oscar, I've gotten used to using my semblance on Qrow and he’s gotten used to it...as well as Blake had a similar reaction to you.” She hadn’t let go of his hand, holding it as she led him somewhere. Their surroundings were beautiful, like something out of a fairytale. Green,blue leaves decorated trees. Fireflies glittered the forest as small specks of light in the setting sun.

**Well this is romantic, she's holding your hand, the environment you’re in..**

_ Can you not. _

**You can’t deny what it is.**

_ I know but can you please stay out of this. _

**As you wish.**

“We’re here!” He stood next to her, their hands still enclasped with each other. It was a clearing with a calm waterfall, leaves rested in the pond as well as water lilies. Flowers littered the small clearing. “This is beautiful but why did you bring me here?” Finally she let go, losing the warmth of her hand as she offered him to sit down next to her. Reaching in one of her pouches, a small wrapped gift with a golden bow on top was given to the farmhand. “I know it was your birthday while everything went downhill in Atlas, I was planning to give it to you in Atlas but y’know...couldn’t.” Oscar didn’t really have friends before leaving his farm, his aunt would always give him a few things on his birthday but...it was nice to receive something for a friend. He smiled as he opened it, tearing at the paper as a metal pin fell into his lap. Reaching for it, Oscar turned it over. It was his emblem carved into an outline of his emblem, a lot like Ruby’s pin. “It’s beautiful..did you make this?” She nodded as his face drooped. “..Is everything alright?”

“Ruby, I appreciate the fact you did this but you most likely had to pay for this metal….we’re already low on lien and I don’t want you wasting your money on a gift.” She smiled and shook her head. “The missions I took after I got my license paid quite a bit, don’t worry. We still have plenty of lien.”

**I’m surprised she didn’t slap you.**

_ You think she would? _

**I’m not sure but there was no need to say you didn’t want the gift.**

_ I never said that! Now please, leave us alone! _

The voice shut up once again. “Sorry if I sounded unappreciated, it’s a beautiful…. _ just like you..”  _ He didn’t mean to say the last part aloud. “Excuse me?” Ruby lent forward, her hair dropping down past her shoulder. “Uhh...N-nothing. I just finished with the g-gift was beautiful!!!” Ruby knew that was a lie, she knew exactly what he had said. “Right..” She just smiled and led back, her skirt hiking up a bit.

**It’s impolite to stare, Oscar!**

_ I wasn’t staring. _

**By the way she knows that you called her beautiful.**

_ Crap.. _

“Are you alright? Your face is red.. Are you too hot?” Ruby sat back up, a concerned look on her face. Her brows furrowed and her eyes slightly squinted. “U..Uh yeah...Ozpin was just talking to me.” Her eyes relaxed, night had fallen as the two made it back through the forest. Oscar was more or less prepared for Ruby’s semblance. Landing in the training ground of the house she let him go. “Hey, thanks for the present Ruby...you’re incredibly talented.” She nodded, a thank you followed. “Oscar, I’ve got one more gift for you.” The farmhand was about to protest until she kissed him. Wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist, pulling her closer and their lips moulded together. Her hand massaged his scalp. Small moans were exchanged between the two until they finally broke apart. “Happy late birthday, Oscar.” She walked off towards her room with a wave, her cape blowing slightly in the wind.

**That was something.**

_ Does she like me? _

**You by far are one of the most oblivious people I have ever met. Ruby doesn’t kiss everyone. I think you might have been her first kiss. And she isn’t any better. You two are awful at flirting with each other.**

_ No need to insult me, I'm going to my room. _

It was morning, the others all having coffee, presumably they all had hangovers. Ruby was curled up in the armchair, her hood discarded in her room. A book in hand as well as over sugary tea. “So, what did you and Oscar get up to while we were out?” Oscar has walked in and started making himself some hot chocolate or rather, Ozpin some hot chocolate. “Nothing much.” Her silver eyes made contact with his green ones, he winked at her as he came into the seating area. A blush spreading across her face as her ears tinted pink. Taking a sip of her drink, mumbling. 

“Yeah...nothing happened.”

“Wait. You told me that you and Oscar kissed.” Nora had piped up, truthfully Ruby had told Nora what happened as they shared a room. “I KNEW IT! YOU WERE FAR TO QUIET THIS MORNING!”

“Yang, calm down. Some of us have hangovers.”

As the others continued to fantasize about the cuteness of the pair, the silver eyed warrior and the farmhand snuck back to the pond. Relaxing in the time they had, small kisses or deep ones, hands encased in a loving hold as the two rested their shoulders on each other.

“I love you, pinecone.”

“Love you too, rosebud.”

  
  


**_That one evening was the best evening of their lives._ **

**_A witch out to kill them_ **

**_Some loving was all they wanted_ **

**_And some loving they got._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just. All I wanted was that one hug between the two. OSCAR HELD HIS ARMS OUT FOR HER, SHE EVEN KINDA JOGGED TOWARDS HIM!! The episode was amazing but that hug....I really wanted hug. Hopefully we get something big towards or at the end of the volume.  
> Hope you enjoyed that vent and my one shot. Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
